


Will I see you again?

by protect_janais_smile



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I dont know what I´m doing, Kissing, Love Confessions, My first fic, Slow Burn, Sort Of, Yearning, halp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protect_janais_smile/pseuds/protect_janais_smile
Summary: Amaya has to leave Lux Aurea sooner than she thought but Janai has to tell her "something" first.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 122





	Will I see you again?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hi, so this the first fic I ever wrote.  
> I hope you enjoy it! If you did leave Kudos!  
> Comments are really appreciated but pls word stuff nicely!  
> Also, this has not been beta´d so if see any mistakes, let me now! English is not my first language!
> 
> I´m gonna link my tumblr here as well if you wanna get in touch with me!  
> https://protect-janais-smile.tumblr.com/

It was early in the morning, the Sun was just half way over the horizon.  
“Do you have everything you need for your journey?” Janai tried to sound normal but failed miserably. Even though Amaya couldn't hear her, what she was thinking was written all over her face.

It's only been a couple of days after they purified the Sunforge together that Amaya got an urgent letter from Ezran, saying that he needed her in Katolis as soon as she was able. The letter did not specify why or for what he needed her, but the fact that it was written by Opeli meant it had to be something important. Amaya and Gren were not sure what to make of it.

As they were preparing for the departure later that day, packing rations for the journey, Janai was looking down at them from the palace. The newly crowned Sunfire-Queen had grown fond of the General and was sad that she had to leave so abruptly. Brave and kind with a pure heart. She completely changed her view of humans with each of her actions. Sharing her pain when Khessa died and standing beside her during the battle of the Spire. Then holding hands in front of the Dragon Queen, which made Janai turn bright red shortly after. She was surprised when Amaya told her that she would come back with her to Lux Aurea.

“Are you not needed in Katolis?” Janai had asked her. In truth, Janai wanted Amaya to come with her to Lux Aurea. She knew that they would need Amayas strength if they were to purify the Sunforge. But that wasn't the only reason. In the short time she spent with Amaya she found that she had grown to enjoy her presence. Yearning for it whenever they were apart, even for just brief moments. “Why would they? There is no Breach to guard and I have complete faith in Opeli, Corvus and the others to keep Ezran safe and help him reign.” Gren was interpreting her signs, being her voice as he always has. “I never cared much about politics anyways,” she shrugged “ and Ezran agreed when I told him that you need help to purify the sunforge. Besides I'm still your prisoner, so I have no other choice but to follow my captor” she finished with a smirk that made Gren raise his eyebrow and Janai blush.

The Memory brought a smile to her face. Amaya had such a strong effect on her, it was almost scary. She wasn't quite sure what it was, because what she started feeling for Amaya in the last weeks went beyond simple friendship and mutual respect. Janai was falling in love with her. But the coronation never gave her the time to confess her feelings to Amaya and now It seemed that she wouldn't get another chance for a long time. 

Amaya saw the expression on her face and couldn't help but feel a bit of regret. She didn't want to leave. “I think so, I didn't bring much with me anyways and Gren has his own Horse so i don't have to worry about forgetting him here” Gren translated with an eye roll while Amaya just smiled. “We also have enough spare supplies in case the journey takes longer so I think we're good”. 

Janai tried to keep the conversation going, if only to see Amaya for a few seconds more: ”Are you sure that you want to travel without an escort? Not every elf in Xadia knows about what happened at the spire and they might-” She cut Janai off by putting her finger on her lips, the action startling Janai and making her blush. Amaya removed her finger and started singing “Janai” She began using Janais-namesign, Sun , “ don't worry. The war is over, nobody wants to fight anymore. We'll be fine, and if we´re not then I have my shield to defend myself”. She knocked on her shield which was strapped to her horse. “And what am I gonna do?” said Gren with an amused look on his face. “Oh Gren nobody would hurt you, you're too precious for this world.” 

He laughed , swung himself on his horse and trotted towards the gate which gave Amaya and Janai a bit of privacy, or as much privacy as the Sunfire-Queen could have with a couple of Soldiers as her guard. 

They were both eyeing each other. Amayas eyes following the golden markings on Janais face and Janais the sweep of Amayas hair. The General and the Sunfire-Queen. Both waiting to see what the other would do, just like their first encounter about a month ago. 

And just like back then, it's Janai who makes the first move. “ I need to get something off my chest before you leave,” a sad smile appeared on her lips “ because I don't know when I´ll get another chance in the near future.” Amaya looked at her with a puzzled expression. “In the last few weeks you´ve been there for me more than other people have been my entire life. You stopped me from going after Viren and willingly burned your hand to save me from certain death, risking your only way to communicate just to save my life. At the spire you stood at my side as my ally and then eventually as my friend.” Janai looked down at her feet for a second but lifted her head again so Amaya could read her lips. “But that's not enough for me anymore.”  
Amayas eyes widened. “When Khessa died and the Sunforge turned dark I didn't know what to do. Darkness was consuming me. But between all that darkness there was one bright spot. Something beautiful that I will cling to until the day I die: You Amaya.” Janai took a step closer to Amaya and wiped a tear rolling from her cheek. She took a deep breath and looked Amaya straight in the eye. “I love you.” 

Amaya started smiling from ear to ear after the words left Janais lips. She brought her hands up to cup Janais face and pulled the elf down for a kiss. It was everything Janai ever hoped for. She could feel how much emotion Amaya put into the kiss and realized at that moment that her feelings were returned in every single way. 

They broke the kiss and rested their foreheads together. Janai slightly bent downwards and Amaya on her tip-toes. “Does that mean I will see you again?” Janai dared to ask with a small smirk. Amaya only huffed and smacked Janais chest playfully. They kissed one last time before Amaya swung herself on her horse and trotted right after Gren through the gate, looking over her shoulder the entire time.

**Author's Note:**

> Ty for reading! Apologizes for the end, I´m not really happy with it!  
> 


End file.
